


Valentine's Fantasies

by Earthprincess4



Category: Sanditon (TV 2019), Sanditon - Jane Austen, Welcome to Sanditon
Genre: Erotica, F/M, Oneshot, Oral Sex, Romance, Rough Sex, Sanditon Valentine's Challenge, Sex, Sidlotte - Sanditon, Smut, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29397258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earthprincess4/pseuds/Earthprincess4
Summary: Sidney and Charlotte are neighbors and living a rather boring life. As Valentine's Day approaches, they both sense the need for sexual gratification. A little plan starts to form and fun things happen on Valentine's Day.Absolutely Pure Smut! If sexual depictions are not your thing, don't read this story. Written for the Sanditon Valentine's Day Challenge. I wrote a G-rated story for the challenge and felt the need to write one in the absolute opposite direction. This is very explicit. Enjoy!
Relationships: Charlotte Heywood/Sidney Parker
Comments: 34
Kudos: 168





	Valentine's Fantasies

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for all those fans who enjoy the erotic adventures of Sidney and Charlotte.

I walked into my building and headed for the mail slots as I did every other day after work. The mundane routine of the day had become so common, that I sometimes thought I was sleepwalking. 

My neighbor, Sidney Parker stood at the mail slots getting his mail as he typically did when I walked in. Even he was part of my routine. We would say hello and I’d ask how his day was, then we’d take the elevator up to the third floor and walk to our apartments and say goodnight, before going our separate ways. 

I didn’t know Sidney well, but we had both lived in the building for about six months and we both happened to be teachers. He was a high school history teacher while I was a kindergarten teacher. We didn’t realize the connection until we happened to be at a teacher meeting and saw the other. We got to talking and became acquaintances. 

Sidney was a nice guy but guarded. He didn’t talk about himself much and spent most of his time alone. I have heard fellow teachers talk about him quite a lot, most in a sexual way. Every single female teacher wanted him. Once it was discovered I lived next door to him, I got bombarded with questions. Most of the questions I didn’t know the answer to. The most popular question was what did he smell like in close proximity. Or my personal favorite was what did he smell like during sex, as if somehow I would know the answer to these questions.

“Hello,” he greeted as he flipped through his mail.

“Hi,” I said in return. “How are you today?” 

“I’ve been better, but I can’t exactly complain,” he answered. “What about you? Good day at work?”

“It was good. My students made Valentine cards in class today.”

I opened my box and pulled my mail out. Flipping through the letters, I saw a pink envelope. I started to open it and pulled out the greeting card. I rolled my eyes and started to laugh when I saw the ridiculous picture of a frog with googly eyes on the front. Inside was a nicely written passage about Valentine’s Day and my sister’s handwritten note telling me she hoped I had a nice Valentine’s Day. Alison had just married and was settling into marriage, but she clearly didn’t forget to send me a card. 

“Something funny?” Sidney asked when he noticed how I responded to the letter.

“Oh, it’s nothing. My sister is always trying to cheer me up. I guess she thought sending me a Valentine’s Day card with a silly picture on the front would do the trick.” I held up the card for him to see and even he stifled a chuckle at the ridiculousness of the card. 

We started to make our way towards the elevator like we always did. “I forgot Valentine’s Day was coming up. It’s only a couple days away,” Sidney reminded.

“Do you have any plans for Valentine’s Day?” I asked. Living in such close quarters with someone and learning their routines, I knew he wasn’t seeing anyone. No women ever entered his apartment other than once, but I quickly discovered she was his sister. It wasn’t as if I was spying on him, or even keeping tabs on the women in his life, but in the half a year I’d lived in the apartment, I very rarely saw him leave with anyone or have anyone over. He seemed sad at times.

“Having plans would actually require having someone to have plans with,” he said. We got in the elevator and pushed the button. “What about you? Any plans?”

I had broken up with a boyfriend about six months earlier and hadn’t really seen the purpose in pursuing a new man or even feeling the need for a man in my life. “No plans for me either,” I said sadly.

“Valentine’s Day is overrated anyway,” he added as if trying to make us both feel better about being alone. 

“I’m sure there are plenty of women you could persuade to go out with you on Valentine’s Day,” I said. “I know of a few teachers who would die for the opportunity.”

He chuckled and shook his head. “Most women have certain expectations when going on a date. Expensive expectations. I don’t have the time to wine and dine someone just to fulfil some ancient ritual. To be honest, I think all men would agree that we just want sex on Valentine’s Day.”

“I suppose I know what you mean. Who wants to get all dolled up just for one night of dinner and conversation with a man? Women don’t spend hours in front of a mirror fixing our hair and makeup and squeezing into the tightest dress possible for us. We do it because we want sex too. Why can’t we skip the date and go straight to the sex?”

“It can’t be that easy,” he chuckled.

We stepped off the elevator and walked the hallway towards our apartments. 

“Sex would be nice, though. It’s been nearly six months since I’ve had any,” I said absentmindedly. He started to laugh and turn his head away. “I know. Laugh all you want. I’m rather pathetic.”

“No. That’s not why I was laughing,” he assured. “I was just thinking how six months is nothing compared to how long I’ve gone without. I’m not sure I even want to tell you. You’d probably think I was far more pathetic.”

“Well now you have to tell me,” I urged. 

We stopped in front of our apartments, but I wasn’t going inside until he told me. “I feel like we’ve crossed some boundaries here,” he said, narrowing his eyes as he stared at me.

“Crossed boundaries? I think you’re embarrassed to talk about sex with me,” I teased.

“I barely know you, Charlotte. Is this really something we should be talking about?”

“Sex is a natural thing that we all do, and we all crave. Why not talk about it?” I wondered.

“It’s not that I’m embarrassed. “It’s more that you’re my neighbor. We see each other almost every day. Wouldn’t you feel a little strange seeing me in the hallway after knowing something so personal?”

“Not really,” I answered, not seeing the logic in what he said.

He sighed and tightened his jaw. “Fine. It’s been about a year.”

“You haven’t had sex in a year?” I asked a little too loudly. He shushed me just as one of our neighbors stepped into the hall with her dog and gave us a small wave from down the hall.

“I told you it would sound pathetic.”

“Why so long?” I asked, not even caring how personal the question was.

“I don’t have time to date. I’m a teacher. My days are filled with teaching high school kids’ history while I spend my nights grading papers and making up lesson plans. The last girl I dated broke up with me, and I haven’t been with anyone since. So, I do agree with your thoughts. Sex would be nice if it were possible to skip past the date, the small-talk, the outrageously expensive bottle of wine and dinner and just to get to the point.”

I stared up at him with curious eyes. I had always found Sidney rather attractive, but I felt he would never even look at me as someone he might catch feelings for. Maybe we could help each other out.

“I have an idea,” I said. “Do you want to come in?”

He tilted his head in questioning. “What sort of idea?”

“A Valentine’s Day idea.” Sidney seemed hesitant, but he followed me in.

I got him a drink and offered to let him sit down. “What’s this idea you have?”

“You want sex without having to take a woman out to dinner and have the awkward small talk beforehand without even the guarantee of sex. I want sex without having to get dressed up, fix my hair and makeup, and have that awkward small talk as well. What if we do exactly like you said and skip those steps going straight for the sex?”

He burst into hysterics and nearly spit his drink. “You want us to have sex?”

“Why not?” I asked. “You want it, I want it. It’s just sex with no commitment.”

“You do know friends with benefits typically doesn’t work, right?” he asked.

“It’ll be one night. How can we possibly go wrong? We can even have some fun with it. Fulfil some sexual fantasies.”

“This is ridiculous,” he said.

“Yet, you must be intrigued since you haven’t left yet,” I acknowledged.

He sighed and placed his drink on the table. “Are you sure you want to do this?”

I nodded my head. “We can establish some rules beforehand. It’ll be one night. Just come over, we can have sex, and then the night will be over. The next day we can go back to being exactly how we were.”

“And you think that’s possible?” he wondered.

“Why wouldn’t it?” I laughed. “We’re both adults. We can enjoy a human need without letting it be awkward, can’t we? We can call it our own personal fantasy valentine.”

“Alright. I suppose I can agree to a fantasy valentine,” he said as if he wasn’t so sure, but agreed anyway. 

We talked for a little while longer about ground rules. No feelings, no words of affirmation, no dinner beforehand or even the small talk. He wasn’t even going to stay the whole night. It was strictly sex.

We came up with an idea to each draw a fantasy of the others and try our best to fulfil it. To me, this seemed like a way to sort of keep feelings out of it if we were giving into fantasies rather than giving in to feelings.

The day before Valentine’s Day, he came over again with his list of fantasies. 

“We didn’t really establish rules around the fantasies,” I thought aloud nervously. “Maybe we should rethink what the fantasies are?”

“Now you don’t want to do the fantasies?” he questioned.

“I do. But, if you have a fantasy in your bowl about watching two girls having sex, I am not about to go out searching for one to convince to be a part of this.”

He smirked and started fingering through his slips of paper. I scoffed. “I’m kidding, Charlotte. None of my fantasies include anything with a third person.”

“I still think we should establish that after drawing a fantasy, if we don’t feel as if we can fulfil it, we have the opportunity to draw a second one.”

“Done,” he agreed.

I took a deep breath and reached into his bowl to pull out a slip of paper. I held another bowl up for him to draw from. Once we both had a slip of paper, we opened it up and read what it said. The paper I drew had a lap dance written on it. I wasn’t entirely sure how to do a lap dance, but I was sure I could watch enough YouTube videos to figure it out. He might not be super satisfied with my dancing skills, but at least I wasn’t worried about him breaking up with me if he didn’t like it. 

He smirked when he read the slip of paper he drew. “What’s the smirk for?”

“Nothing. Are you good with what you drew, or do you want to redraw?” he asked.

“I’m good.”

“Me too.” As we promised, the rest of the slips of paper were thrown into the fireplace. “I guess I’ll be back tomorrow night.”

“Sounds good.”

He left and suddenly the anxiety of what I had agreed upon started to hit me. I was going to be having sex with essentially the hottest man I’d ever laid my eyes on for pure sexual gratification, but he was also a perfect stranger. Sure, we’d known each other for awhile, but I didn’t truly know a thing about him. 

As Valentine’s Day came, I cleaned my apartment and put clean bedding on the bed. I took a shower and made sure I was clean. I started to do my hair and even put some makeup on, but then I remembered this was supposed to be a non-date. I didn’t need to get dressed up for him. I did put on some bright red lipstick, just for fun. It gave me courage. I ate a quick meal, as we did establish we would not eat together. This was not a date. I put out a couple wine glasses and a bottle of wine on some ice just in case we needed some alcohol. Before he even got there, I had already drunk a couple glasses just to settle my nerves. 

As it got close to nine o’clock, I got a crazy idea in my head, and the more I thought about it, the more I wanted to it. I stripped down naked and waited for him to knock. When it got to nine, I stared at the door obsessively. As the seconds past, I started to think he bailed on me. When he finally did knock, I jumped from fear. I took a deep breath to reassure myself, before I made my way to the door. I peeked through the peephole just to be sure it was him. For a moment, I just watched him and saw how nervous he looked. He wore a simple pair of sweatpants with a dark grey t-shirt and a small bag carried at his side. He hadn’t even bothered to put shoes on, which I was happy about. We had agreed this was to be a relaxed occasion. I opened the door and grinned at him.

He burst into fits of laughter and attempted to hide his face. I did notice how his tongue drew across his bottom lip and his teeth bit into it as if he enjoyed what he saw.

“I thought it might help break the ice to get the awkwardness out of the way,” I said.

“This isn’t because of my fantasy?”

“Was one of your fantasies that I’d answer the door naked?” I questioned.

He nodded his head as his eyes continued to dance across my naked body. “Yeah, sort of,” he admitted.

“I guess you get a bonus fantasy then,” I said seductively.

“Lucky me,” he chuckled.

“Do you want to come in before one of our neighbors happens to walk by and see me naked also?” I asked.

“Right,” he agreed, quickly stepping in and closing the door. He took a deep breath and followed me into the living room. 

“So, if this wasn’t the fantasy you drew, which one did you get?”

I smirked and turned him towards a chair. “You’ll see.” He sat down and adjusted himself. 

I turned on some music and slowly started dancing around in front of him. The grin on his face and the way his chest rose and fell told me he was enjoying what he saw. I sauntered over to him and twisted my body in a seductive dance in front of him. His mouth hung open and his hips began to rise as if he was trying to adjust the strain in his body. I turned around and slowly gyrated my ass in front of him. I pulled my hair up with my hands before letting it fall against my shoulders when I turned around again. I slipped one leg up against the arm of the chair and leaned towards him. My breasts were right in his face and the look on his face was everything I was hoping for. His hands went up into his hair and pulled hard against his locks as if he was trying to hold on to his control. I moved closer, nearly sitting in his lap, and joined his hands in those locks of hair. My hips thrust into his in a rhythmic pattern. I did my best to match the beat of the music, but I was not the most musically inclined person. 

“Can I touch you?” he asked breathlessly.

I grinned and tightened my hold on his hair before leaning against his ear. “Please do,” I whispered alluringly. His hands left his hair as quickly as the words left my mouth. He grabbed my hips, pulling and forcing me against his tented cock in his pants. He sat up tightening his arms around me while he brought his lips to my skin. His tongue dragged along my collarbone and against the soft spot at my neck before making their way to my breasts. I arched my back to raise my breasts in front of him. His deep and sultry moan made an involuntary whimper leave my lungs. I closed my eyes and enjoyed his lips wrapped around my breast, nipping and teasing at the sensitive bud. My hips continued to drive against his to the point I could feel myself getting close to arousal. I was enjoying the fantasy far more than I thought I would. 

He quickly sat back up and pulled his t-shirt over his head. His breath was erratic as he continued to knead my body with his fingers. I leaned towards him and kissed along his neck while my fingertips dragged across his chest and between his legs. He shuttered when I slipped my hand in his pants and touched his cock. “Relax, Sidney,” I whispered against his neck. “This is what you wanted, right?”

“Yes,” he breathed. “Yes, very much so.”

I crawled off his lap and settled between his legs on my knees, not taking my eyes off of his. He took a deep breath, trying to settle his nerves. He watched me intently while I pulled his sweatpants down and released his cock from his pants. Once again, he groaned and tightened his jaw. I dragged my tongue along the tip of his cock, before wrapping my red lips around him. I went slow at first, letting my tongue do the work around his bulging cock. As his breath got more erratic and his face contorted with loss of control, I bobbed my head up and down and sucked his cock with great force. I moaned in pleasure as I felt him pulsate in my mouth and his hot seed gushed down my throat. I seductively looked back up at him with a happy grin on my face. He was much more relaxed now and enjoying the sight of me licking him clean. 

“Charlotte,” he said through gritted teeth. “Which fantasy did you pull from the bowl?”

I stopped what I was doing and stared at him curiously. “What do you mean? It was the lap dance.”

“Opening the door nude, lap dance, and now a pair of bright red lips wrapped around my cock were all in the bowl. What did you do, wait until I was gone and pull the remaining slips of paper out of the fire?” he questioned.

“No,” I assured. “Those were all your fantasies?”

“Well, three of the five I put in there.”

I grinned with pride. “I guess I’m better at this than I thought I was.”

Sidney laughed and nodded his head. “Far better than I ever imagined.”

“I take it you’re happy you agreed to this little rendezvous?” I asked.

He smirked and pulled me up into his lap. “I don’t think I’ve ever been happier with a decision in my life.”

My body filled with joy knowing I caused that happiness in him. “What other fantasies did you have?” I asked, brushing my lips against his. 

“No,” he breathed. “I get to fulfil your fantasy now.” I crawled off his lap and stood while he too got out of the chair and grabbed the bag he had dropped next to the chair. He smirked before leaning down and picking me up over his shoulder. I squealed with excitement as he carried me to the bedroom. 

“What fantasy did you pull?” I asked. He tossed me on the bed and grinned while he looked down at my naked body. 

“It’s a good thing you’re already naked. Saves me a step,” he teased. I took a deep breath, thinking I had a feeling I knew what fantasy he chose. “Close your eyes.”

I did as he requested and got even more excited with every second that passed. I could hear him unzipping the bag he brought and taking things out of them. I could even make out the sounds of him removing his pants. I wanted to sneak a peek, but I didn’t. He crawled onto the bed beside me and took one of my hands in his. He rubbed his thumb against the palm of my hand before raising it against the post of the bed and tying it with a piece a ribbon. He did the same to the other and then put a piece of ribbon around my eyes. I giggled with excitement. “I think I know which fantasy you drew now.”

“I think I might make your fantasy even better,” he breathed against my ear. My breath hitched at how just his breath on my skin aroused me in ways I couldn’t understand. I rested back against the pillow and waited. Starting at my forehead, the tickle of a soft feathery item dragged against my face, across my neck and down my stomach. He swirled the silky feather around each nipple, causing my skin to prickle. He did the same to my bellybutton before lowing the feather between my legs. The subtle brush against my center, caused my legs to involuntarily jerk. 

“Is this what you like?” he whispered as he tickled the sensitive spot with the tip of the feather. 

“Yes,” I breathed erratically. My mouth hung open as the pleasure built inside of me. He dragged the feather along the inside of my legs and back up my body. Icy prickles followed wherever he dragged the feather. 

I felt the bed shift as he crawled overtop of me without actually touching me. “Are you going to come for me?” he breathed against my already intensified skin. 

I whimpered at how his voice was heightening my senses. His warm breath against my skin was causing me to be even more weakened. I sucked my bottom lip between my teeth to attempt some control. His thumb pulled at my lip before he brushed the feather across them. “Do that again,” I begged.

“Do what, Charlotte?” he hissed. “What do you want?” 

“Touch me,” I exhaled. He brushed his thumb against my lips again, before kissing them with his lips. I desperately wanted to touch his face and hold him to me, but my hands were tied. He slowly made his way down my body with featherlight kisses. He wrapped his arm around my leg and opened me up. I whimpered again as his lips sucked at the delicate skin of my inner thighs. 

“Where do you want me to touch you next?” he asked seductively.

“Everywhere,” I said, my breath hitching again. 

“Here?” he asked as his fingers dragged between my slit. 

I moaned loudly and arched my hips into him. “Yes!” I cried. “Yes!”

With careful precision, his fingers slipped inside of me. The palm of his hand rubbed across my clit as his fingers stroked my inner walls. His entire hand wrapped around me and evoking pleasure. Involuntary cries of satisfaction left my lungs. “That’s it!” he said as my hips rolled against him.

“Sidney!” I inhaled sharply, nearly pulling the ribbons holding my hands free from their hold. The explosion of pure bliss filled every nerve of my body. I moaned while grinning happily and enjoying the orgasm. 

Suddenly he was back at my ear and sucking at skin. “I’m not done yet,” he chuckled. 

“Oh,” I hummed excitedly. 

He lowered himself between my legs once again and opened me up with his fingers. Without realizing what he was doing, I suddenly felt him suck my clit between his lips. His tongue swirled around the tip and teased my sensitive spot. Loud cries of delight left me as he worked my body into a frenzy once again. My entire body felt as if it was on fire. I could feel the beads of sweat dripping across my forehead as once again I came, the cum pooling between my legs while Sidney lapped it up with pleasurable moans. I laid motionless as my entire body was spent. Loud and heavy breaths left my lungs. 

“Did I fulfil your fantasy?” he asked.

All I could do was moan in response. He had done far more than just fulfil my fantasy. He had caused something to burst inside of me that I hadn’t ever felt before. In every past relationship, I had never felt that kind of gratification. 

“What if I told you I wasn’t done, yet?” he teased. Once again, all I could do was moan in response. He rose one leg at the knee and lowered it to the bed before doing the same to my other leg. He settled between them and with a sharp lunge of his hips, he thrust his cock inside of me and rolled his hips against mine. I whimpered again and nearly lost it. My mouth hung open as I tried desperately to catch my breath. He pulled the blindfold off of my eyes and for the first time I could see how his face contorted while taking control and giving me pleasure. He gripped the headboard and pressed into me hard and fast. Our eyes remained fixated on each other as our cries of passion became louder and more erratic. My body being bent in ways it never had before, and being brought to the edge of satisfaction, was everything I’d dreamed it would be. He held his breath and closed his eyes as he came. I could feel his cock pulsating as his cum shot deep inside of me. That warmth made me have small aftershocks of orgasmic explosions. 

He exhaled with a grin on his face before rolling to his side. “I enjoyed that tremendously,” I giggled. “Best sex of my life.”

He chuckled as if he was proud of himself. He sat up and untied my hands, rubbing my wrists with his thumbs to ease some of the pain from being tightly bound to the bed. “I think I might agree with you,” I said with a smirk.

He chuckled and continued to massage my wrists. 

I sat up and took a deep breath. “I’d say it was a pretty successful Valentine’s day,” I said.

He sat up next to me and kissed my shoulder while he wrapped an arm around my waist. “Will you tell me what your other fantasies were?” he asked. 

I grinned as it seemed like he might not be fully done with me just yet. “You did fulfil a couple of them,” I admitted. “I’m assuming being tied to the bed and the feather being dragged across my body was the slip of paper you chose.” He nodded his head in agreement. “Going down on me was another.”

“Has no one ever gone down on you before?” he asked with a shocked tone.

“Well, yes. My fantasy was about you specifically going down on me.”

He smirked. “So, you’ve fantasized about me?”

My face flushed from embarrassment. “Sort of,” I admitted. 

“What if I told you I fantasized about you, too?” he confessed dragging his lips across my shoulder once again.

“Are we breaking the rules?” I questioned. As much as I enjoyed what he was doing and what he was saying, I was beginning to have more feelings than I had thought I would. I knew I’d feel something for him, but it was getting too personal. I couldn’t let him get to me. We had agreed.

He quickly pulled away and sucked in a sharp breath. “You’re right. We should probably stop and be satisfied with what we got.”

I nodded my head and nervously sucked my bottom lip between my teeth. He reached up and pulled it free with his thumb, before giving me a quick kiss. “Thank you for agreeing to this. I desperately needed it.”

“Of course,” he said. “I needed it just as much, if not more.”

He got up and quickly threw his clothing back on. He grabbed his bag, but he left the ribbons and father behind. I walked him to the door, and we said goodnight. Once he was gone, I walked to the bathroom and wiped the smeared lipstick off my face and brushed my teeth. I went back to the bedroom and started to fix the wrinkled sheets. There was a sudden jarring knock at the door which startled me. I walked to the door and peeked through the hole again to see Sidney standing at my door with nothing but his sweats on looking rather frustrated. 

I slowly unlocked the door and opened it just slightly. “Everything alright?” I asked. 

He stared at me with a confusing expression. “I uh,” he began. “It’s still Valentine’s Day. And I don’t think I’m satisfied yet.” He pushed the door open and stepped inside. Roughly, his lips pressed against mine for a searing and urgent kiss. He pulled me into his arms and picked me up. My bare legs wrapped around his waist. He slammed the door and carried me to the bedroom. I was sat on the edge of the bed while he continued to kiss me and clumsily remove his pants again. “What was another one of your fantasies?”

I hesitated for a moment, trying to focus on one. His kisses and touches made it impossible to concentrate. “I… I want…”

“What do you want?” he asked desperately. 

“I want to ride you,” I breathed against his lips.

I could feel his lips raise into a smile. “We have similar fantasies,” he chuckled. 

I crawled onto the bed while Sidney followed me, finding any spot on my body he could kiss. With my hands free this time, I caressed his stubbly chin and let my fingers comb though his locks of hair. He laid back against the pillow and reached for my waist to help me straddle him. He lowered me around his cock and slowly I started an up and down motion. The moans that left both of us were pure and spontaneous. I had never in my life felt such pleasure as I did with him. He knew exactly what spots on my body to touch, to taste, to massage. Everything about him was alluring and pulling me in deeper and deeper. I wasn’t sure I’d be able to get out of his trance. But as I rode his cock, feeling the orgasm build inside of me, I didn’t care how deep I got. I let my body take over and just be filled with what it desperately needed. In that moment, my body was screaming for him. I closed my eyes and pressed the palms of my hands into his chest as I slid up and down his cock and dripped cum down his legs. I came once again and cried out loudly. My entire body was spent. I didn’t think I had much more in me to keep going. However, if he wanted to fuck me a hundred more times during the night, I would gladly accept. 

He sighed heavily, gripping my thighs tightly as he came down from his orgasm. “Charlotte, I don’t know what it is, but I can’t seem to get enough. Maybe it’s just going so long without.”

I rolled to the side and laid flat on my back. “I’m not sure how much more I have in me,” I admitted. “I’m exhausted.”

We rested for a while, just staring at the ceiling or glancing back and forth from each other. 

He rolled to his side and drew circles along my stomach. “Tell me another one of your fantasies,” he ordered.

“Um,” I started timidly. “I wanted you to bend me over the arm of a couch and forcibly take me from behind.” I giggled in embarrassment as I told him. 

He chuckled. “I like the sound of that.”

“Tell me another one of yours?” I asked.

He grinned and cupped my breast in his hand. “I wanted certain areas of your body to be covered with whip cream, so I could lick you clean.” His eyes darted towards mine with a seductive look.

“I might have some,” I admitted with a grin.

I crawled out of the bed and walked to the kitchen, searching for the can of whip cream in the fridge. Suddenly, arms circled around me and dragged me out of the kitchen. I screamed at the sudden jerk of my body. Sidney carried me over to the couch and just as I had fantasied about, he bent me over the edge of the couch. I whimpered in anticipation. My fingers clutched at the cushions. He used his feet against mine to spread my legs open. I clenched my eyes as he thrust his cock into me with force. He held me facedown against the couch with his hands as he pounded into me. I screamed with pure exhilaration. I was sure our entire building could hear me. I didn’t care, though. I wanted them to hear. I wanted them to know just how wonderful Sidney was at bringing me pleasure. I wanted the whole world to know how amazing he was. I wanted everyone to know I was falling for him.

After he brought me pleasure once again, he picked up the can of whip cream and tossed me over his shoulder. I was laid out on the bed again while he straddled my legs. He grinned up at him with excitement. He shook the can of whip cream before bringing it to my lips and enticing me to open my mouth. I did and a shot of cream spilled into my mouth. He quickly leaned down and licked my lips clean and continued to kiss me with playful chuckles. 

He sat back up and slowly sprayed some of the cold cream onto my nipples. I laughed at how it melted and dripped down my breasts. He didn’t waste any time licking me clean and taking the opportunity to suckle my breasts. With a sly grin, he moved down my body and sprayed a line from my bellybutton to my clit. He leaned down and slowly licked up the cream as he followed the trail to my center. His tongue slowly dragged across my clit while his eyes remained fixated on mine. Not feeling as though I could manage another orgasm, I grabbed the can and rolled him over. With playful giggles coming from both of us, I copied the same thing on him and licked the trails of cream from his body.

“Was this one of your fantasies too?” he asked.

“No,” I answered with a raised eyebrow. “But it seemed like a lot of fun.”

“This has been the best Valentine’s Day of my life,” he said.

“I think I might agree with you,” I said with a grin. He reached for head and pulled me down to him for a sensual and gentle kiss. This was different than before. This was a kiss that had feelings behind it. Sidney pulled me off his lap and tucked me in next to him. The expression on his face had changed, but he said nothing as he continued to lean towards me and give me gentle kisses and graze his fingers through my hair. That sweet gesture lulled me into sleep curled up next to him.

In the morning, we both woke and realized he never left. For a moment there was an awkwardness, but we quickly got over it and went to the shower. We playfully helped wash each other and even kissed a few more times. Afterwards, we got dressed and sat on the bed. “We sort of broke the rules last night,” I said nervously.

“Rules are meant to be broken,” he said with a smirk.

“What happens now?” I asked. A part of me wanted him to tell me he wanted more. A part of me wanted him to tell me he had feelings for me. 

“What do you want to happen?” he asked.

I shrugged my shoulders and tried to smile. “We go back to how we were before. That was the agreement, was it not?”

He sighed and nodded his head. “It was.”

“Well then,” I said convincingly. 

“Well then,” he repeated. “I need to get to work.” He kissed the side of my head and stood up. “Thank you for a fantastic Valentine’s Day.”

I smiled and nodded my head. “Thank you,” I said in return.

Once he was gone, I sighed and tried desperately not to let what happened get to me. I was the one who suggested we do this and there would be no feelings attached. I needed to follow through with what we had agreed upon.

Later that day, I walked into my building, and like always, I walked to my mailbox and got my mail. Sidney stood there flipping through his letters and gave me a knowing grin. “Charlotte,” he greeted.

I mustered up a smile and greeted him in return. “Sidney.”

“Did you have a good day? Or better yet, did you have a good Valentine’s Day?” he asked.

I bit my lip and stifled a giggle. “It was alright,” I said with a shrug.

“Just alright?” he asked with a hurt tone.

I laughed and walked towards the elevator. He got in next to me and suddenly there was an awkwardness between us. “Sidney,” I began just as he said my name and turned towards me. “Go ahead.”

“No, you go first. I insist,” he said.

“I’m just curious how you are feeling today,” I said.

“About what?” he asked with a stoic expression.

“Just what happened between us and everything we did. Are you alright with what happened?”

“Why wouldn’t I?” he wondered. “Are you alright with what happened?”

“Of course,” I assured. “What is it you wanted to ask?”

He swallowed thickly. “I’m just curious if I can come by and get a few things I left behind?”

“Oh, yes, that’s fine.” We walked down the hall together, and I let him into my apartment. We walked back to the bedroom and started to untie the ribbons from the bedpost. 

“Charlotte,” he began. 

I stopped untying the ribbon and looked up at him. “Yes?”

“I uh… I…”

“What is it?”

Before he could say anything else, he was crawling across the bed and bringing me to him for a kiss. His mouth pressed against mine, demanding I part my lips for his. He sucked my bottom lip into his mouth and darted his tongue into mine. He quickly pulled me down on the bed with him and we hastily removed clothing. He hovered over me and his demeanor changed from what it was the night before. Now, he kissed me and touched me more passionately and sensually. It wasn’t about sexual gratification of fantasies. It was something more. It was something real. 

He slipped his cock inside of me and slowly picked up a rhythm. His mouth never left mine as we continued to kiss and feel as though we were making love rather than just having sex. His moans even sounded different. The way he touched my body felt different. Even when we came at nearly the same time, it felt different. I held him close to me, feeling as though he couldn’t get close enough. I didn’t want to let go. 

“Charlotte,” he whispered, looking into my eyes with desire.

“Yes?”

He sighed heavily and looked away as if breaking free from a trance. “Nothing,” he said. He sat up and started to put his clothing back on.

I sat up and with my heart racing, I admitted my feelings. “I think I’m falling in love with you.” He stopped what he was doing and sat motionless for a moment. “I know we said no feelings, no emotions, this was purely sex. But at some point during the night, it turned into more.”

“I told you friends with benefits never works,” he said with a slight chuckle. My heart dropped at him making a joke about what I said. I swallowed thickly against the lump in my throat and stood up to grab my clothing. I made my way towards the bathroom feeling as if I might cry and not wanting him to see. He grabbed my hand to stop me and pulled me towards him. He stood up and held my hands in his. “Charlotte, I knew this was never going to work.”

“I’m sorry,” I said sadly. “I didn’t mean to complicate things more. I’ll be fine. We just need to maybe stay away from each other for a while. I think that might help.”

“How long have you had feelings for me?” he asked. 

I shrugged my shoulders. “I don’t think I had true feelings for you until last night. I think before I was just intrigued, interested. Why do you think I came up with this silly little game we played last night?”

“Why do you think I accepted?” he asked. My eyes darted at his, questioning what he meant. “Charlotte, I only agreed to this because I’ve been interested in you for a while. But every time I attempted to ask you out or attempted to get to know you more, you seemed to push me away. When you offered up a night of sex, I wasn’t going to say no.”

“You’ve been interested for a while?” I repeated. 

He pulled my naked body flush against his. “Yes, I have.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” I asked.

He pursed his lips and tilted his head. “I’ve been hurt before and falling in love again terrifies me. I’m not going to deny my feelings anymore though. I’m falling in love with you. Last night just confirms how strongly I feel about you. I don’t want this to end.”

“Neither do I.” 

“Good.”

We both laughed excitedly. I wrapped my hands around his neck and leaned up to kiss him. 

“Where do we go from here?” I asked.

He inhaled slowly and grinned. “I want to take you out on a date.”

“A date?” I giggled.

“Yes. I’m going to dress in a suit and fix my hair. I'll even shave before I come to your door with flowers in hand. I’m going to take you to the most expensive restaurant I can find, so we can have a meaningful conversation and get to know each other better. You don’t have to fix your hair or wear any makeup. I wouldn’t mind a tight, little dress, but I’m perfectly fine if you want to wear a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. I just want to spend time with you.”

I grinned happily and bit my bottom lip excitedly. “Alright,” I agreed. “A date sounds nice.”

He smiled before leaning down and giving me another kiss. “I’ll pick you up at seven. But before I go, what was your last fantasy?”

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't ask me to continue. I'm already writing far too many stories. Just imagine they live Happily Ever After and have lots of kidlottes and there's no drama or crazy psycho exes. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and for so many of you being absolutely the most loyal readers. I appreciate each and every one of you for commenting and leaving kudos. They drive me to continue writing all of you stories.


End file.
